


Agent Stain

by Amorous_Flammetta



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stobotnik, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorous_Flammetta/pseuds/Amorous_Flammetta
Summary: Doctor Robotnik and Agent Stone have a little morning tryst in the lab. Robotnik decides to leave a little something so Stone will think about him throughout the day.Any drycleaning fees incurred as a result of this fic are at the expense of the reader!
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Agent Stain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers,   
> Do you ever have an idea so bad that it's just irresistible? That's what happened with the title of this fic, and it just went off from there.   
> Read those tags before you proceed - things do get just a little bit weird in this fic. A little bit messy, if you will, but it's all in good fun!  
> Read salaciously, dear friends!
> 
> Sordidly yours,   
> Amorous Flammetta

Agent Stone stood in the bathroom, hunched over the sink, cool porcelain under his palms. He was running the water hot, testing it with his fingers impatiently. He looked up at his reflection, his shoulders bare. His black dress shirt was on the bathroom counter. He sighed and rested a hand on his hip, looking down at the offending garment. He couldn't bring himself to spread out the cloth and bear full witness to it. 

  
This was not the first time he had dirtied a shirt in the line of duty, but the sequence of events leading up to it were a first. It had all started earlier that day in the lab. He had come in with an armful of paperwork for Doctor Robotnik and a coffee for each of them. The door whooshed open and he walked into the lab without hesitation. 

“Hello, Doctor,” he said, stepping briskly, “I brought that batch of D.C. memos.”

Stone set the papers down neatly on the console to one side of the Doctor, who had yet to move. Next, he held out the coffee. 

“And a latte,” Stone added, knowing this would grab his attention. 

Robotnik swiveled in his chair to face his assistant, fingers steepled at his chin. Stone was always taken by how handsome he looked when he was mid-thought, his sharp jaw set, eyes flickering. 

“Thank you, Agent,” he said, reaching out and seizing the drink. 

He took a sip while Stone watched him carefully. Robotnik swallowed and his face went thoughtful. 

“Something wrong, Doctor?” Stone asked.

“Could use a bit more milk,” the Doctor mused. 

The Agent quirked an eyebrow. That was new. 

“I made it like I always do,” he said curiously. 

Before he could register it, the Doctor’s hands were on his hips, pushing him back against the console. He was still seated, staring up at Stone with hungry eyes. 

“Maybe you could give me some of yours” Robotnik purred. 

“Doctor!” Stone gasped in surprise. 

Robotnik’s palm was pressed flat against the crotch of his slacks, Stone vibrantly conscious of the fact that he was already fractionally hard. With his other hand, The Doctor swiped across the illuminated console, dimming the lights in the lab just slightly from their usual harsh glare. He swiped through a myriad of holo screens, sifting for the right one. 

Stone wriggled his hips automatically against the heaviness of his palm. He was now fully erect, straining against his zipper. Robotnik had absolutely no sense of urgency about the matter. The Agent swallowed audibly, caught with his ass pressed against the console.

“Ah,” Robotnik said calmly, having found his playlists. 

He carefully scrolled midair for the right song. With his other hand, he rubbed slowly, roughly up and down the crotch of Stone’s slacks, feeling the definition of his hardness beneath the fabric, tracing the tactile silhouette without finesse. The Agent was breathless, hands grasping the edge of the console like he’d be washed away if he didn’t. 

“ _Gaah_ ,” he said softly.

“Stone, hold _still_ ,” Robotnik replied quickly, purposefully clinical, pressing harder with his palm, “ _So_ impatient.” 

The Agent gasped and let his head fall back. He felt his knees begin to shake. The pressure was too great. Robotnik eyed him up and down, savoring every detail of his tense frame. He stopped scrolling through his playlists – the perfect song wasn’t strictly necessary, after all. He put that hand to use on the Agent’s belt buckle. Stone looked down at him with wide eyes. 

“I suppose we don’t need music, do we?” the Doctor asked, looking up from beneath his cocked brows. 

Stone shook his head in agreement, watching Robotnik’s gloved hands working at his button and fly, undressing him expertly. Next, he felt the Doctor’s fingers hooking into the elastic waistband of his underwear and tugging them down around his thighs. The cool air on his skin caused the Agent suck in a hissing breath through his teeth. 

Once Stone’s pants were around his knees, Robotnik sat back tall, giving him an appraising eye, raking over his semi-dressed form. The Agent’s cock was flushed and hard, bobbing slightly. The Doctor looked up at Stone, methodically removing his gloves and maintaining eye contact. He tossed his gloves onto the console and rubbed his hands together. He looked Stone up and down again, lingering on his face. He was worrying his lower lip in his teeth in anticipation, the veins in his neck already strained. He looked deliciously vulnerable. 

“So, about my latte,” Robotnik said with a devious smirk, bowing his head. 

“Yeah?” Stone said desperately. 

He felt the Doctor’s bare hands on his hips and the tentative touch of his tongue on the underside of his aching cock. Next thing the Agent knew, his knees were buckling as he was enveloped in the warm, wet, familiar suction of Robotnik’s mouth. He gripped the console tighter, not trusting his legs to hold him up much longer. He unbuttoned his jacket – he was already feeling flushed – and rested his hips against the edge of the console for support. 

Robotnik moaned, his mouth full. He had memorized the hot, heavy feeling of Stone’s cock in his mouth, but that didn’t stop him from cataloguing every detail every time. He’d swallowed him halfway down and stopped, feeling the tremble in the Agent’s thighs. He pulled back, but not all the way. He kept his swallows shallow for the time being. 

“I wanna put,” Stone began, cut off by a little choked sound, “I wanna put my hands in your hair.”

Robotnik made an affirmative sound beneath him. The Agent pried one hand off the console and put it on the back of his partner’s head. He had no intention of pushing or pulling him at the moment. He just needed to moor himself in the moment. 

It was a good thing he did, as Robotnik’s next move was to take his cock completely into his mouth, to the back of his throat. The edges of Stone’s vision flickered dark as he let out a long, desperate moan, high and thin and surprised more than anything. 

“Please, please, please,” he quietly chanted.

_He’s ready,_ Robotnik thought. 

He began to bob his head in a regular rhythm, fist wrapped around Stone at the base, his other hand bracing his hip, thumb tracing the crease hypnotically. Stone was already rocking his hips in time, unable to help it.

“God, Doc, you’re so good,” he crooned, threading his fingers through his partner’s hair.

Robotnik felt a familiar squirming in his stomach at the praise. He kept his pace, mindful of Stone’s hips, careful not to gag himself. By now, he was also painfully hard, erection rubbing against the tight inseam of his slacks. He would address that in a moment. For now, Stone was the only thing on his mind. The way his skin smelled, the way he tasted, the feeling of his gentle hand combing through his hair, the soft mewls he made. Mostly, though, he focused on the autonomic rhythm of his hips, his even, slight thrusts. 

Robotnik felt his partner's hand disappear from his hair and made a soft noise of displeasure. He looked up. Stone was currently biting down on the knuckle of his pointer finger, his eyes tightly closed. The Doctor freed his mouth and looked up at him, still gripping his shaft tightly around the base. 

“I want to hear you, Stone,” he said. 

Stone looked down at him as though he hadn’t even been aware of what he was doing. Robotnik took the opportunity to sit back in his chair and palm the bulge at the front of his pants. He winced slightly at the pressure. 

“Look what you do to me,” he said, looking back up at his partner. 

“I want to see,” Stone whispered, the hand that had been in his mouth a moment ago now floating unsure in the space between them. 

Robotnik unzipped his fly and fished out his cock with hurried care. Once he had done this, one of his hands immediately made its way back to the base of Stone’s shaft, holding him firmly. The Agent licked his lips at the sight of him, erect, free and high contrast against the backdrop of his dark clothes, like it was in a spotlight beam. Stone gaped as the Doctor slowly moved his hand up his thigh, gripping himself at the head and slipping his downward. 

“Ooh,” the Agent breathed, putting his hand in front of Robotnik’s on his shaft.

He stroked himself slowly, fingers slipping over his sensitive head, sending little sparks up his back. Robotnik moved his hand, forcing Stone’s fingers upward, sending more sparks. The Doctor locked eyes with him and licked his lips.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he breathed.

Stone swallowed hard and nodded. 

“That’s right,” he continued, “Touch yourself, Stone.”

The Agent’s eyes rolled back as he bordered on the edge of oversensitivity. His breaths hitched in his throat. It was music to Robotnik’s ears. He watched Stone’s flushed face, looked at his open mouth. The Doctor jerked himself slowly, the view so inviting that it may have pushed him over the edge before he was ready. 

“ _Fuck_ , Doc,” Stone faltered, letting his head slip back, trying to watch the show Robotnik was putting on. 

“I gonna make such a mess of you, Agent,” he replied. 

“Please,” Stone begged.

Their words were punctuated by the slick, lewd sounds of their hands working together. 

“You should see yourself,” Robotnik purred, “You’re practically drooling.”

The Agent’s eyes quirked and he tossed his head slightly, self-conscious of the nonexistent spittle. Robotnik used the moment to shift his hand from the base of Stone’s cock to cover his hand, fully controlling his strokes. He slowed down, tightening his grip on the Agent’s hand. 

Stone moaned loudly, feet scudding on the floor beneath him to keep him upright. Robotnik tightened their grips every time their hands slipped over his cockhead, causing a sharp tremor in Stone’s body each time. 

“You’re mine,” he said, stilling his hand on his own shaft, just enjoying the show. 

“You’re gonna make me cum,” Stone whined, hips pushed forward, his posture rigid. 

“Yeah?” Robotnik asking, quirking an eyebrow as he moved their hands faster. 

“Y-yeah!” Stone stammered, “So close!”

The Doctor maintained his quick, vigorous strokes for a moment, right up until he detected those familiar uneven subconscious movements in the Agent’s hips. Stone was right on the brink, his eyes cloudy with want. He felt like every muscle in his body was wound tight, ready for his release. 

“But not yet,” Robotnik said calmly.

With those words, he pushed their hands to the base of Stone’s desperate erection and squeezed. Hard. 

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” Stone exclaimed, pushing himself back against the console, arching his back to suffer through the denial, “Doc, _why?_ ”

Robotnik squeezed Stone’s hand rhythmically, torturously massaging the base of his dick. 

“I just want to ensure that you’ll give me a nice load,” he said innocently, “That’s all.”

The Agent shuddered out a heavy breath, shoulders going slack. Though his tone was innocent, Robotnik’s grin dripped that special venom that Stone loved. He felt another rough pulse go through his body at the sight, his cock positively throbbing. 

“Are you well contained?” Robotnik asked. 

Stone swallowed audibly and nodded.

“Can you go a while longer?” the Doctor continued, sincerely, looking up at him guilelessly. 

“I-I think so,” Stone replied, still trying to catch his breath fully. 

Robotnik nodded approvingly before slipping his wicked grin back on.

“Then why don’t you give me a taste?” he asked in a voice that nearly made his partner quail.

Stone nodded vigorously and Robotnik leaned forward in his chair again, licking a tantalizing stripe down the exposed part of his cock, all the way back to their joined knuckles. The Agent shivered as lips enveloped him, swallowing him halfway down, Robotnik’s mustache now brushing their joined hands. The Doctor moaned around him. 

Robotnik started slow, sucking and moving their hands in time so Stone’s cock was always covered. He dragged his tongue along the underside, ready to drive the agent wild, gradually increasing his speed. 

“ _Oh!_ ” Stone cried, allowing his hand to be moved freely. 

It was just too good for him not to fully surrender. He felt his hair raise when the Doctor’s other bare hand slipped gracefully under his shirt, fingers teasing their way up the sensitive skin of his stomach. He just knew all of the right buttons to push. Robotnik trailed his fingers up and down the smooth skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He thrilled at Stone’s ticklish movements. It was worth not having a hand to spare for his own pleasure. Instead, he rocked his hips against the air, unable to keep still. 

“I won’t last long,” Stone gritted, rocking his hips, too.

“Mmhmm,” Robotnik hummed, mouth full, dragging his fingers down Stone’s torso.

When his hand slipped from the hem of the Agent’s fine black shirt, it immediately found its way back to his own lap. When the Doctor wrapped his hand around his aching length, it was almost too much. He had ignored his wants for too long and knew he wouldn’t last at this point either. He let out a high, unrestrained moan around Stone’s cock and felt his back arch of its own accord. He moved his other hand from the Agent’s dick to his hip, gripping tightly. 

At the sound, Stone bucked his hips, fucking Robotnik’s mouth, his lone hand holding his cock loosely around the base. Underneath him, Robotnik was bucking into his fist, losing control at the sensation of his mouth being filled with abandon, jerking his hips, barely managing to stay seated.

The Agent was gasping for breath, every exhale a breathy moan, each one more urgent than the last, a favorite sound of Robotnik’s. 

“I’m close,” Stone panted, “Doc, I’m _so_ _close._ ”

After a few more rough, skillful swallows, Robotnik pulled his head back, his mouth off of Stone’s cock with a wet suck sound. When Stone looks down at him, he can see in his sharp eyes and tense jawline that he is just as close. 

“Doc, I’m gonna cum!” Stone gasps.

“On my face,” Robotnik gritted, his mouth a desirous sneer of concentration on the edge of ecstasy.

Before he really registered it, Agent Stone grabbed him by his hair and wrenched his head back a few inches. Robotnik’s expression pushed him to the very edge. He wore a look of concentration, his mouth slightly open, the command gone from his face, his eyes glazed with ascendant lust. Stone registered a slight wince from the grip he had in his hair, but he knew the Doctor’s thresholds very well. Judging by the way he was absolutely thrashing his own cock, he was enjoying himself. 

“In my mouth,” Robotnik hissed, a bit of sternness returning to his demeanor until he opened his mouth, sticking his pink tongue out just slightly. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Stone shouted, losing all control, giving himself over to the pleasure of the moment. 

Robotnik felt his stomach clench, right on the edge as Stone howled, barely able to keep his eyes open as he pulled himself off. At the first hot spatter on his cheek, Robotnik closed his eyes and turned his head slightly, his hair pulling in Stone’s tight grip. Robotnik’s hips surged forward and he felt himself spilling all over his hand, emptying himself. He was vaguely aware of the guttural sounds he was making. 

When Stone’s world came back into focus, it was a sight to behold. Robotnik was still seated in his chair, panting, head still pulled back by Stone’s trembling hand. There was a pearly stripe of cum across his cheek, through his dark mustache, some visible in his open mouth, on his tongue, a little on his chin. Stone choked and felt a small convulsion through his being, a strong aftershock passing though him at the sight. He tried his best to memorize it before the Doctor’s eyes focused in on his and he swallowed what was in his mouth. Stone shook all over again, a helpless moan escaping his lips. His eyes travelled lower to see Robotnik’s hand loosely gripped around his softening cock, all of it glistening in viscous fluid.

“Fuck, Doc, you look so good,” Stone sighed weakly, a soppy smile on his face. 

The Doctor took his hand off of Stone’s hip and brought it to his face, messily wiping the cum onto his palm. His tongue darted out to take a fleeting taste from the tip of his finger before he narrowed his eyes and, still panting, wiped his hand down Stone’s torso.

“Huh?” Stone asked, shocked, immediately feeling it starting to soak through his shirt. 

Robotnik lifted his other hand, sticky with his own fluids, and likewise, wiped that down the Agent’s stomach as well, painting his black shirt in whitish stripes.

“The fuck?” Stone asked, genuinely confused but too blissed out to be upset. 

“Button your jacket,” Robotnik said, his grin slowly replacing his wrecked expression.

“Can’t I go change?” the Agent asked.

“I want you to wear that for the rest of the day,” the Doctor purred, “And I want you to think of me.”

Stone buttoned his jacket with shaky fingers, feeling the warm fluid seeping against his skin. Of course, none of it was visible once his jacket was buttoned. He shuddered at the thought of wearing his soiled shirt all day, of thinking about what had just transpired for the rest of the day. He wasn’t ready to admit that he found it an attractive idea, in a depraved sort of way. 

“And what about you?” Stone asked pointedly, though still not annoyed. A challenging little smile played across his lips. 

The Doctor was still breathing irregularly, but managed to regain his measured composure. He had been rubbing his hands together thoughtfully, knuckles slightly glossy from their combined orgasms. Once he was sure Stone was watching, he reached past him and took his gloves off of the console, methodically putting them on over his glistening, sticky hands. Like Stone, he wasn’t so much enjoying the sensation of the soiled fabric on his skin, but the memory of how it got there. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Stone breathed, rapt in the show. 

Robotnik stood up and tucked himself away, zipping his pants like nothing had ever happened. Likewise, Stone pulled his underwear and slacks back up. 

“Um, don’t forget we have a meeting at eleven,” Stone chimed, buckling his belt. 

Robotnik leaned in and put his hands on Stone’s waist. He looked down at him with tenderness for a moment before their lips met in a slow kiss. Robotnik pulled back to reveal his signature nasty grin.

“I’ll see you there, _Agent Stain,_ ” he teased.

Stone felt another little thrill go through him and smiled, fixing Robotnik with an affectionate but self-possessed glare. He did so love it when the Doctor was in a naughty mood. 

“Ok, but keep those sticky fingers to yourself until then,” he replied smartly, turning to walk out of the lab.

“Good one!” Robotnik called after him. 

Once the door whooshed shut, he collapsed into his chair and flung his head back, still reeling slightly from the strength of his climax. 

Stone hurried off to his office. He knew he wouldn’t run into anyone or be interrupted, but he still hustled. He locked the door to his office and collapsed into his chair. He pressed a hand to his stomach, feeling the cooling, viscous streaks on his shirt against his bare skin underneath. He shivered at the thought and decided that he could afford to take a fifteen minute breather on the clock. It wasn’t often something like this happened before ten in the morning. He had to put himself back together after an orgasm like that. 

He was coherent and running on all cylinders again by the time the meeting began. He arrived early with two coffees, one for him and one for his Doctor. As he walked in, Robotnik was already seated. Two of the other six attendees were already there, chatting at the opposite end of the table, paying them no mind. Robotnik’s eyes darted down to Stone’s torso and then returned to his face with a pointed look. The Agent’s poker face held out.  
He handed Robotnik a coffee and took the seat next to him.

“Your latte, Doctor,” he said, before shooting him a smoldering glance that went unnoticed by the other people in the room, “I put some extra milk in it, like you asked.”

A smiled crossed the Doctor’s face before he took a sip.

“Perfect as always,” he replied, “Thank you, Agent Stone.”  
As the other attendees filed in, Stone thought it best to begin behaving himself. As expected, the meeting was dull. Another in an endless parade of haughty government higher-ups asking Robotnik’s opinion on this or that. Afterward, they departed to their respective places – Stone to his office, Robotnik to his lab. By two in the afternoon, Stone’s shirt was mostly dry and stiff. He was looking forward to a change of clothes. Robotnik, likewise, left his gloves on in solidarity, but couldn’t wait to sanitize and sterilize them. 

The Agent sighed again as he looked down at his streaky shirt again, sliding the lower half into the sink basin and soaking it in warm water. 

“You don’t have to do that, you know,” a voice came from behind him. 

Stone looked up into the mirror above the sink to see Robotnik behind him. He turned to see that the Doctor was, in fact, completely naked, his clothes gathered in his arms. He opened the laundry chute that led to his highly mechanized washer and dryer.

“You can just put it in the chute. It’ll be taken care of,” Robotnik said gently, dropping his clothes in.

He stood behind the Agent, tucking his face into the crook of his neck and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Stone sunk back against him immediately, melting at the skin-to-skin contact. He turned off the faucet and rested his hands on the Doctor’s forearms. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, savoring the moment.

“You’re not sticky anymore,” Robotnik said against the skin of his neck, causing Stone to tremble.

“Neither are you,” he replied, just above a whisper.

“Shower anyway?” the Doctor asked, squeezing him tighter. 

Stone nodded, though they didn’t break apart immediately. They spent a long moment just standing there, holding one another. Robotnik loosened his grip on the Agent and walked the few feet to the shower, turning on the water. He waved Stone over.

The Agent dropped his shirt into the laundry chute, followed by the rest of his clothes, piece by piece. He closed the metal door flush into the wall and joined his partner in the shower. Robotnik’s hands were already lathered with soap, ready to smooth his palms down the Agent’s muscular arms. 

“Got you dirty earlier,” Robotnik said quietly, “Time to clean you up.”

Stone’s lips curled into a smile as the Doctor’s slippery hands glided down his torso. He put his arms around Robotnik’s neck and kissed his lips gently. 

After they’d washed up and toweled off, Robotnik led the way to his bedroom, Stone close in tow. With a happy groan, the Agent pulled back the covers and fell into bed, stretching as he settled onto his back. Robotnik settled in next to him, laying on his side. He brushed his fingers lightly over Stone’s skin, long, soothing strokes from his chest all the way down to his pelvis.

“You know,” Robotnik began, looking up at him, “I feel bad I didn’t ask you about earlier beforehand. Sort of spur of the moment.”

“You hadn’t planned that?” Stone asked, looking down at him with an amused grin.

“Not at all,” Robotnik confessed, “I got carried away.” 

“You never cease to amaze me,” Stone joked, wrapping one arm around the Doctor’s shoulders. 

A silent beat passed between them.

“I hope it was okay?” Robotnik said, “It was sort of-”

“Unsanitary? Sticky? Gross?” Stone offered, rubbing little circles into his shoulders.

“Uh, yes,” the Doctor replied sheepishly, lowering his eyes for the moment.

“It was fine. In fact, it was better than fine,” Stone admitted, his voice light, “Unusual, yes. Unorthodox, yes. Surprisingly still kind of hot… Also yes.”

Robotnik loosed a relieved sigh and a little laugh.   
“It certainly kept you on my mind all day,” the Agent said suggestively, giving his partner a little squeeze. 

Robotnik’s next laugh came wicked and lilting. He raised his eyes again to Stone, one brow dangerously arched as his fingers traced down his torso.

“Likewise, _Agent Stain_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest readers,   
> I do hope you enjoyed this sticky situation! I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write! As always, if you feel compelled to leave a comment or kudos, I cherish every one of them.   
> Thank you for spending some time with me by giving this a read. I hope you are all safe and well!  
> See you soon with some more smut!
> 
> Sordidly yours,   
> Amorous Flammetta


End file.
